


七天

by alemonfish



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: 2012 in Seoul, M/M, get druck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemonfish/pseuds/alemonfish
Summary: 李宰镇喝醉了。
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Lee Jaijin
Kudos: 4





	七天

1.  
李宰镇喝醉了。

迷迷糊糊好容易进了屋，将门一关便如释重负地直接坐去了地上。  
“到家了，真好。”  
头脑中残存的理智告诉他现在应该麻溜儿爬起来洗漱，然后老老实实上床睡觉。  
可是他喝醉了呀，喝醉的人做出什么都不奇怪吧。  
当然了，做人不能丧良心，违法犯罪作奸犯科那可不行。  
但他只是在地上坐一坐，这种程度应该会被原谅的吧。  
一会儿，一会儿就好。  
李宰镇这么想着，闭着眼睛靠在门后东倒西歪，就快要睡着。  
直到感觉眼前大亮，有人轻推他的肩膀。  
“宰镇啊，在这躺着干什么呢？”  
2.  
李宰镇被人推醒。眼睛睁开又重新眯上，灯光太刺眼了。  
他迷迷瞪瞪坐起来，揉完眼睛揉脑袋，脑子里一片混沌。明明上一秒还坐着来的，怎么这会儿还躺下了？  
已经退化到这种程度了吗，半瓶威士忌就连这点事儿都整不明白了。  
李宰镇在心里默默叹气，想要敲自己脑袋瓜。

不过，你说这个声音是在跟他讲话吗？  
你怎么来这了，怎么喝酒了，喝这么多是跟谁一起啊。叨叨叨叨一大堆可烦死他了。  
李宰镇想看看这是谁啊这么烦人，结果头抬太猛天旋地转，晕得他快要吐了。  
哎哎哎你可别吐啊，你要吐这看我不给你扔出去臭小子啊！那人又说。  
语气很耳熟哦。  
李宰镇定睛看了好一会儿，而后双臂一张，眉开眼笑地挂到了人脖子上。  
“啊，是殷志源啊！我回来啦。”  
“说什么呢，什么你回来了，这是我家啊我家。”  
李宰镇粘粘糊糊傻笑两声说，啊，原来是志源哥家啊。身子贴着殷志源慢慢下滑，又是一副快要睡着的样子。  
这是喝了多少酒啊。殷志源哭笑不得。扶住李宰镇的肩膀轻轻拍打，执意将人叫醒。  
“现在太晚了，送你回家好吗？”  
不是到家了吗？李宰镇懵里懵登，不肯离开那个宽阔又软嗒嗒的肩膀，嘴里囫囵不清地小声嘟囔，我就睡这儿不行吗？咱俩这才好几天啊你就开始嫌弃我了，没你这样的啊殷志源。我还不能过来睡了？  
不及殷志源反应，又挪挪脑袋凑去殷志源耳边，小声地，邀功般窃窃道，哥放心啦，我有很小心的。没有在门口下车，帽子也好好戴着，不会被记者们发现的。  
殷志源的眉毛拧成了一个纠结的形状。  
出大事了，殷志源心想。

殷志源，34岁，出道十五年来第一次见识到李宰镇喝醉的模样。  
在与李宰镇分手后的第七天。  
3.  
殷志源记得李宰镇的酒量一向很好。  
与他相识的十五年里，像今天这样喝到这么醉的还是开天辟地头一回。  
殷志源有点头疼，困意全在对方嫌身上不得劲儿非得洗澡的小嘟囔中一扫而空。  
他好声好气跟李宰镇商量，说咱简单擦擦行不，李宰镇嘴巴撅老高，往原地一杵，哼哼唧唧说腿软走不了了。殷志源没办法只能先应下来，李宰镇听了立马笑嘻嘻，腿脚不软了，也能走了，配合得不得了。  
所以这种反应速度真的是喝醉了吗？不会是装熊故意来整他的吧。殷志源十分怀疑。  
“呀，李宰镇。”  
殷志源语气不善，瞪着李宰镇用眼睛骂人，誓要揭露他的装醉恶行。  
李宰镇略微睁眼，聚焦好久才将视线勉强凝聚在殷志源脸上。  
殷志源赶紧眼神避开。  
得，谁喝醉了谁是爷。  
殷志源放弃挣扎。  
4.  
李宰镇半闭着眼，趴在浴缸边昏昏欲睡。殷志源坐在小凳上给人洗头。  
要说喝醉的宰镇跟平时有什么不一样，殷志源觉得，其实也没啥不一样。  
偶尔捣蛋偶尔话痨，更多时候是安静待着，话真的不多。  
如果非说有什么不一样的话，大概是骨头更软了吧。  
见过醉猫吗？醉猫啥样他啥样。  
不是酒量很好能喝一箱吗，怎么这次喝趴下了？殷志源自言自语揶揄着，并没有期望对方会回答。  
李宰镇嘴巴一动。  
“因为喝了洋酒嘛……”  
讲话吐字也更黏糊。  
“不是不爱喝洋酒的吗？”  
“肝啊肝......啤酒不会醉啊，一喝就能喝好多。洋酒的话醉得快，就不会喝好多......”  
殷志源点点头，觉得颇有几分道理，转念一想又好像不是这么回事儿。  
“我怎么觉着还是喝醉对肝伤害更大呢……”  
李宰镇脑袋上的泡沫越揉越多，绽成一朵绵白的云。  
殷志源突然想起很久之前李宰镇跟他说过的那个梦，梦里他上辈子是个天使。  
当时，他忍着无语和笑意，一把掐上了李宰镇的后颈，嚷嚷着你要是天使的话那我就是恶魔啊恶魔！是你阴魂不散的死对头。  
后来，有关李宰镇的前生到底是啥两人没再深究，总之他们好像也没做成死对头。

揉着揉着，殷志源玩心大起，五指合拢将泡沫都挤走，在李宰镇头顶正中央揪出一个尖。  
“洋葱头～”  
殷志源张大嘴无声狂笑一分钟。末了又沾了点泡沫往人鼻子上抹了一把。  
“小丑洋葱头~”  
殷志源又笑。欺负宰镇总是能让他很开心，他都很久没这么开心过了。  
为什么呢？  
想到这里，殷志源笑容渐渐消失。  
5.  
人都说形成习惯需要21天。  
那忘记习惯需要多少天呢？殷志源不止一次地思考过这个问题，抱着强烈的求知欲上网搜答案，结果检索出千篇一律的心灵鸡汤，没点屁用。  
靠天靠地不如靠自己，这回他殷志源就要亲身实践一下。  
步骤一，清空对方的东西。  
这一点不用他多费心。  
七天前的清晨他与李宰镇“和平”分了手，到晚上下班回家的时候，李宰镇已经麻利搬了个干净，甚至还拖了个地，简单搞了下卫生。  
瞧瞧多省事啊，都不用他亲自动手，他可是太高兴了吧。这一步跳过。  
步骤二，尽量不去想对方。  
这事说简单也简单，说难可能也有那么点难。  
不过没关系，这点自信他殷志源还是有的。  
所以他眼一闭心一横，删除了与李宰镇的聊天对话框。  
步骤三，忘记与对方一同养成的习惯。  
老实说，这并不容易。  
殷志源与李宰镇好了将近两年，两年的时间里有很多个21天。那些刻着李宰镇与他名字的习惯已经悄悄在他生活中扎了根，在他决定要遗忘的那一刻更加鲜活地跳跃到他的面前，反复提醒他与这个人的曾经。  
殷志源觉得这不是一个正常的遗忘过程，而是对既有印象的强迫性反复加深。  
加深到让他时常忘记已经与李宰镇分手的事实。  
比如做饭的时候；  
比如早上赖床的时候；  
比如一时犯懒随手扔衣服的时候；  
比如刚才，开宰镇玩笑的时候。  
殷志源的情绪从十米跳台一跃而下，一口气堵在胸口上不去下不来，闷得他又憋气又恼。  
他把李宰镇的头压低，捞起花洒冲着自己去开浴阀，结果猝不及防地被淋了一身。  
真是疯了！殷志源气急败坏。他怕不是也醉了吧妈的。  
6.  
事实上，殷志源平时还是挺会照顾人的。  
照顾人的经验他有，但照顾一个自理能力基本为零的醉汉还是搞得他手忙脚乱。待安顿好李宰镇再简单冲洗完，时针已经大跨步地迈向三。  
床上，李宰镇安安静静睡在一侧。  
床边，殷志源擦着湿漉漉的发梢，真实的觉得收留李宰镇是个错误。  
分手第七天，李宰镇再一次睡上了殷志源的床，以一种人事不醒的姿态。

对待喝醉酒找上门来的前男友的正确姿态是什么，其实殷志源心里门儿清。  
要么给人塞出租车里送回去，要么不管他，愿意门口睡门口睡得了。温和一点的，也就是扔客房完事儿。甭管哪一种，都能在李宰镇酒醒后把自己摘吧干净，哪一种都比现在这种强。  
而他一顿操作下来，此时此刻看着空了一半的床甚至还有想往上躺的冲动。  
出大事了真的，出大事了。  
殷志源觉得自己有点上头。  
7.  
屋里光线很暗，大灯开着他嫌太亮了影响床上那位爷睡觉，于是在冲澡前就给关了，只有床头一盏小夜灯在黑暗中凄凄惨惨，努力发出黯淡的光。  
殷志源沿着床边轻轻坐下，抱着膝盖歪头去瞧熟睡的李宰镇。  
唉，鼻子真是很挺拔哎，虽然说大了点。殷志源第一百零一次感叹。  
看着看着，眉毛一瞥，脸就埋去了双膝间。  
真不公平。殷志源想。  
他俩刚好那会儿基本都是他往李宰镇家跑，李宰镇一直不怎么喜欢往他家来，说是躲记者什么的太烦了。他废了好大功夫才说服李宰镇，他家不是什么虎狼之地，没那么多记者堵门口。  
李宰镇带了行李过来的那天他贼开心，笑眯眯地给两米大床上又添了一个枕头。  
李宰镇盯着床琢磨了一会儿，问他平时睡觉都睡哪边？  
殷志源说什么哪边我不分啊，全床都能睡得上，一点不废地方。  
李宰镇点点头，将新枕头拖到右边，说那我还是要睡右边，你不能随便往我这边来。  
后来李宰镇跟他解释，说自己一个人睡的时候只睡右边，甭管多大床都这样。殷志源吐槽他白瞎这么大床了。打那以后，他就只跟左侧领地兴风作浪了。  
李宰镇搬走当晚，殷志源把枕头放回正中央，大手一挥，豪气冲天地说我殷志源今天收复失地了，今晚就去右翼疆土巡查啊。  
然而第二天醒来的时候，整个人又挪去了左边。  
你看吧，这是不是不公平。殷志源愤愤看向李宰镇，露出一只红红的眼睛。  
这个习惯是李宰镇的不是他自己的，而他，却要在分手后带着别人的习惯继续一个人的生活。这叫什么事啊。  
殷志源说，你小子喝醉就喝醉，干嘛来找我呢。  
可好像也怨不得别人，如果不是他拖拖拉拉不愿换房门密码，今晚这个错误可能也就开不了头。  
殷志源觉得这把真是输惨了，又觉得李宰镇好像也没赢多少。  
他小心翼翼凑近李宰镇，紧张兮兮地躺下，脑子里炸成一锅，胡乱想到这算不算非礼啊，不能够吧，他也没想干什么。再说这是他的床，自己的床还不能躺躺了？  
只是有一点想他了。  
殷志源支起脑袋，仔仔细细地端详起李宰镇的脸庞。  
他就这么看看，一会就好。  
8.  
殷志源觉得自己好像坚持了挺长时间的。  
一开始还挺清醒，后来困意席卷头脑，意识渐渐模糊，迷迷糊糊感觉李宰镇向他这边翻了个身。  
“啊，又出现了。殷志源哥。”  
殷志源一个激灵，惊悚地看着睁开眼睛的李宰镇，困意全无。  
什么情况？或许还醉着？这话他接还是不接啊？  
殷志源疑问三连，心里急琢磨。  
不然趁机哄他睡觉得了，凭他多年的醉酒经验，这小子一觉醒来指定断片儿，什么都记不得，你好我好大家好。  
“明明说了不会再找我，怎么又过来我梦里了呢？”  
李宰镇语气平淡，语速慢悠悠，不像是发问，倒像是在叙述事实。  
殷志源这才反应过来。  
所以现在又是，当成在做梦了吗？  
殷志源咋舌，十年如一日地发出“他这个弟弟真是了不起的人物”的感慨，连做梦都能完成理性思维的大跳。  
虽然觉得荒唐，但也还是好好接受了。  
殷志源渐渐放松，换了一个舒服点的姿势，尝试着去回应他。  
“哦~哥来啦。”  
李宰镇一怔。  
“天呐，今天的哥竟然会说话。”  
这话说的，要搁平时殷志源准给他怼回去，现在只觉得两眼发酸。  
殷志源问，宰镇呐，最近过得还好吗。  
李宰镇轻描淡写地说，还好啦。  
“行吧，那挺好。哥，哥也过得挺好。”  
殷志源又问怎么喝那么多酒啊，李宰镇好像并没有跟上思路，反而问他不是真正的殷志源对吧。  
“因为是在梦里的关系，所以哥不是真正的哥，对吧？”  
殷志源丈二和尚摸不着头脑，只能顺着他的意思说是。  
“唉，好嫉妒哦，那些跟哥一起上节目的人。在石哥，虎东哥全都嫉妒。”  
“那跟哥一起上节目好了。”  
“不行哦，名声不好呢。”  
殷志源一听这话就急眼了，他最听不得李宰镇拿这茬来妄自菲薄。  
他说，你别瞎说八道啊，谁这辈子还不犯错了？都已经承担错误并为之买单了，这事就算翻篇了，找个节目把原因解释清楚就行，别成天上网净看恶评。  
可惜殷老师这一通说教李宰镇好像并没听进去。李宰镇眨眨眼睛，话题就又转回了起点。  
“唉，其实不太好呢……离开真·殷志源哥也没有变得轻松，好像更辛苦了。”  
李宰镇嘴巴一撇，委委屈屈地叹气。  
“唉，好想他。”  
殷志源眼睛又开始酸，鼻子也酸，酸得他看李宰镇的帅脸都模糊成一团，于是他挡住眼。  
殷志源愤愤地想，你小子当初走的时候不挺潇洒吗，怎么现在怂了呢。  
殷志源又想，怎么我说不辛苦的时候你小子不信，叫你滚蛋别回来的时候就傻了吧唧信了呢。  
“回来吧宰镇呐。”  
最后他捂着眼睛从喉咙眼里挤出这么一句，哽咽又小声。  
他抹抹眼睛看向李宰镇，李宰镇打了个呵欠，睡眼迷离。  
难得真情流露一回，感情这小子是一点也没听进去。  
殷志源气得想锤他，又在心里嘲笑自己跟个傻子似的，对着个醉猫真情流露有个屁用。  
“睡吧睡吧，明天再说。”殷志源无奈。  
9.  
李宰镇乖巧地闭上眼，又马上睁开。  
干嘛？殷志源问。  
李宰镇说，哥你知道吗我有好多个人技。  
殷志源说哦？我知道啊，声带模仿嘛。  
还有哦还有，哥不知道的个人技。李宰镇嘴巴得意上扬。  
“我能两口吃掉一个汉堡，两口哦。”  
......这算什么个人技啊。殷志源无语。  
“其实一口也可以，就是有点不太雅观。”  
“那两口就雅观了？”  
“嘿嘿。”李宰镇讪笑两声，“还可以啦。”他打了个呵欠躺正回去，说，哪天表演给哥看看好了。  
殷志源说，行啊，那说好了可不许赖账。  
我可不赖账。李宰镇斩钉截铁。  
但是你会忘，殷志源想。一觉醒来就会全部忘光。

凌晨三点四十八分依旧是黑夜的主场。李宰镇已经熟睡，呼吸缓慢而又深长。  
明天的事还是留给明天想好了。殷志源翻了个身，心里并没有太过悲伤。要是李宰镇醒了之后不认账的话，殷志源想，或许他也可以任性喝醉一场。  
之后太阳照常升起，天也总是会亮。

（完）


End file.
